


Michael's Descent

by bernalheights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernalheights/pseuds/bernalheights
Summary: What exactly happened to Michael after his descent into hell? Here's a glimpse into his time spent in the cage.





	

Michael sits alone surrounded by a seemingly endless darkness. His ethereal glow has dimmed, comparable to a small candle flickering in a harsh breeze. Only the spindly bones of his wings remain. His feathers litter the ground around him, ragged and covered in the filth of the cage floor.

Hell… Well, Hell is an indescribable loneliness that gnaws away at everything he is. It devoured his dignity, wasted his will and swallowed his sanity. When the Winchester boy dragged him down into the pit, only one thought had crossed his mind.

 

“How?”

 

He had been the obedient son through and through, followed all the commands and plans laid before him, even though the thought of harming his brother went against every instinct he had. He was the RIGHTEOUS being, the means to a peaceful era. Even if Lucifer had somehow defeated him, he would’ve died a RIGHTEOUS death.

 

The first 120 years in hell was pure, hot, fiery anger. Cold, collected and calculated torture of the man…No, the boy that caused this disaster. He took out all his frustrations, his blame and his wrath upon the soul of Sam Winchester. It was the first time in several millennia that he and his brother were united in a common cause. The complete and utter destruction of Sam Winchester. 

He ripped, tore, abused, used, prodded, stabbed, eviscerated and torched the boy’s soul. He would then rebuild and nurture it back to health, give it one small glimpse of hope before starting the cycle all over again. He loved seeing the human form of the soul writhe and contort in pain. He cherished crushing the dull light of hope between his fingers. He wanted, needed the boy to feel his anger, his pain, his desperation, his grief. 

At the tail end of 120 years in hell, Death swooped in and carried the damaged soul away. He took Michael’s only outlet, the only thing that kept him sane, the only thing that kept him and his brother united. Without it, they were strangers that drifted apart to opposite sides of the seemingly endless cage.

 

Lucifer was able to handle the loss. He was pissed that his only form of entertainment was gone, but he was able to move on without issue. But Michael, Michael spiraled out of control. Without a soul to torture, he was forced to confront his reality. He was truly and utterly alone. His Father had abandoned him. Michael had obeyed every single order that was asked of him but his Father was no where to be seen. For the first time in his existence, Michael prayed. He begged, pleaded and reached out but was met with a deafening silence.

 

A small presence shifted slightly in his vessel.

 

Adam.

 

He had forgotten about the young boy who had given his body and soul over to him just so he could be reunited with his mother. A mixture of pity and a strange uneasy feeling settled in Michael’s core. Was this guilt?

 

He had heard of this human emotion but had never really experienced any real emotions before his descent into Hell. He then realized the small parallels between him and Adam. Of course, Adam wasn’t the righteous son everyone was expecting, but he had qualities that Michael could relate to. 

They were both promised an era of peace and utter contentment, but they were both deceived and betrayed by the very things promised to bring them their rewards. While Michael was left abandoned and alone he decided he would not let Adam’s fate end the same way. Michael was determined to give Adam his happy ending.

 

Adam was currently tucked into a small section of his mind, asleep and unaware. So Michael decided to create a new section. He started with a “picket fence” neighborhood in the middle of a small town in Georgia. Michael had always admired humans for their architecture and decided to fill this little neighborhood with the particular structures he favored most. For Adam, he chose a Victorian style house with a large swimming pool in the back. He then added two of the canine creatures that the humans seemed to adore so much: one Golden Retriever and one Black Labrador. He then placed Adam’s mom in this little world as a nurse who worked nine to five at a clinic five blocks away. She was accompanied by her loving husband, John Winchester, who owned a fairly successful auto-shop down the street. He tried to add Sam and Dean Winchester, but their faces brought back a fury and wrath that he had no time or energy for. Instead he added 2 younger sisters, Rebecca and Jane, who loved and respected their older brother and aspired to be just like him. He filled the rest of the world with the necessary odds and ends to complete the facade. Then he placed Adam in the very center, slightly aging him back to 14 years old. Now the boy had time to grow up with his family, decide his career and live a life that was taken from him far too early. Adam smiled at his life and family and was finally at peace. As in any human existence, there were as many ups as there were downs, but the normalcy was bliss for Adam. Michael looked down at his creation and a small, tired smile spread across his face. He was satisfied with his work.

As centuries passed for Michael, he lost his glow and very slowly his mind. He deteriorated in every way possible. His wings collapsed inwards and his grace became tarnished by the weight of Hell. He remained in a curled inward position in the corner of the cage and rocked back and forth pleading for release, for death, for freedom, for anything… until he didn’t. His body, his mind, his whole being had given into the emptiness as he sat feeling nothing and everything at once. Everything he was crumbled and fell to dust except for that small section of his mind where Adam lived. It took every last bit of power to keep the little world alive but Michael held steadfast as Adam pushed his little sisters on the swing set under the bright Georgia sky, their giggles echoing in the silence of the cage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed be sure to give kudos, or tell me what you thought of it in the notes!


End file.
